This invention relates generally to shower constructions and, more particularly, to an improved free-standing shower permitting remote drain discharge.
Showers of the free-standing type have been known before, as in Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,407; and there are widely available many different commercially produced shower cabinet constructions of various shapes, including rectangular, and of various different possible materials including fiberglass, synthetic resin material, and thermoplastic, as well as metal.
A substantial concern is the need for a drain for the shower. If the cabinet is closed at the bottom with an internal floor, provision must be made for draining the floor by communication with an existing drain. Heretofore, this has required the breaking into subfloor drain lines which may necessitate breaking away concrete or drilling, etc., and in any event requiring a substantial effort on the part of a plumber. However, in many residences and other facilities in which free-standing showers may be utilized, such as in a residential basement, there are existing floor drains which one would prefer to utilize. However, it is typically inconvenient to position the shower cabinet directly over an existing floor drain, so that there is a need to provide a remote drain discharge. Such heretofore has necessitated expensive and undesirable constructions, as well as resort to such expedients as the construction of wodden platforms and the like upon which the shower cabinet is to be placed, and thereby permitting access below the shower cabinet for the connection of conventional plumbing componetns. A platform installation is disadvantageous not only from the viewpoint of appearance, but also in necessitating an extrinsic physical structure of obviously undesirable character as well as requiring climbing of steps, and so forth, to utilize the shower.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a free-standing shower including plumbing components already installed therein for permitting remote drain discharge, and allowing the shower to drain into an existing floor drain without resort to extrinsic structure, elaborate plumbing or makeshift expedients such as platforms and the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a free-standing shower which is rapidly and easily assembled by even a technically unsophisticated person such as a homeowner or other unskilled user, without the need for special tools or time-consuming elaborate effort.
It is a related object of the invention to provide such a free-standing shower which includes elements which guide and locate plumbing components therein for facile, simplified connection of same to the drain of the shower.
It is additionally an object of the invention to provide such a free-standing shower which, in spite of permitting remote drain discharge, does not objectionably raise the floor of the shower cabinet above the supportive surface upon which the shower is located, and which additionally provides for even distribution of the weight applied to the shower cabinet floor to a relatively large area beneath the shower cabinet, thereby supporting even very heavy persons without concern for injury to the shower cabinet floor or the application of stress or strain to the plumbing elements of the shower, such as might otherwise cause leakage and fracturing or other damage to them.
The invention has also an object the provision of such a free-standing shower which is modern-looking, attractive in appearance, and allows remote discharge unobtrusively.
Additionally, an object of the present invention is to provide such a free-standing shower which utilizes components which are inherently long-lasting and resistant to corrosion, breakage, water damage or other degredation in use.
Briefly, a free-standing shower of the present invention includes a shower cabinet having a wall structure including a peripheral base edge at its lower end. The shower cabinet includes an internal floor with a central drain. A base extension is provided which is seated upon a supportive surface, such as a floor, for receiving and supporting the base edge around its periphery for slightly elevating the cabinet floor slightly to define a space between it and the supportive surface. A sub-base is provided within such space for supporting the cabinet floor and evenly distributing weight thereon to a relatively large area beneath the shower cabinet. The sub-base includes a drain pipe assembly which is fixed in location within the sub-base for connection to the central drain of the shower cabinet. The drain type assembly includes a drain pipe extending laterally through and beyond the base extension, thereby allowing it to be extended to an existing floor drain at a point remote from the shower.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.